


Only Look at Me

by tiddywrites



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Apartment AU, M/M, mostly wholesome fluff, with a hint of smutty undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddywrites/pseuds/tiddywrites
Summary: Wonshik moves into a new apartment where he meets the kind and laid-back Hakyeon who opens his home to him. But as Wonshik uncovers more and more about Hakyeon’s personal life he discovers,that Hakyeon may not be as innocent as he thought





	Only Look at Me

It’s a chilly night, only a few hours before dawn, when Wonshik returns to the apartment complex. Work dragged out, and thus he ended up getting off work only a few hours before he’s supposed to be back at his desk. At first, he considered staying at work, but ended up deciding that a few hours of sleep are better than nothing.

The doors to the elevator slide open with a metallic hum and Wonshik walks in, pressing the button to the second floor. Right before the doors close, somebody else manages to slide in. He bumps into Wonshik while entering, making Wonshik take a step back. A rather strong scent of men’s cologne hit Wonshik’s nostrils as he stumbles into the back of the elevator.

“Oh sorry,” the other male apologizes, turning around to look at Wonshik. His tanned skin seems to glow in the dim lights of the elevator, smudged eyeliner lying like dark shadows under his almond shaped eyes. There’s something enchanting about the way he looks, and Wonshik can’t decide whether this is due to the lightning in the small box or if it’s caused by the numerous hours he has been staring into a computer screen.

“It’s alright!” Wonshik quickly brushes it off, forcing a small smile onto his lips. “No one got hurt.” The male lets out a half-laugh half-sigh, and his gaze moves to the floor buttons.

“You must be the new guy!” he exclaims, when he realizes Wonshik’s going to the second floor. “You’re the one who moved into Mr. Park’s old apartment, right?” Wonshik is for a second taken aback by the speed of the other male’s speech, but then pulls himself together and says: “Yes, that’s me. My name is Kim Wonshik.”

 “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the other guy says, reaching out his hand. “My name’s Hakyeon, I live two doors on the right from your apartment.” Wonshik takes his hand just as the elevator reaches their floor with a soft ‘pling’. He lets go of Hakyeon, moving quickly towards his apartment. He doesn’t want to come across as rude, but there’s something about his neighbor that triggers an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Finally reaching his door, he unbuttons his pocket, sticking his hand in it to grab the house key. But his hand closes around nothing. He is hit by a wave of anxiety and frantically searches through his other pocket, the pocket in his pants and the rooms in his bag. While searching through the last room in his bag, ready to give up and go back to work, suddenly his eyes meet with Hakyeon’s, who is still standing outside his own apartment door.

“Locked yourself out?” he asks, starting to walk towards Wonshik. Wonshik’s cheeks become warm, embarrassed by the situation. This wasn’t quite how he imagined meeting his neighbor for the first time.

“I think forgot my key at work,” he mutters, continuing to look through the pockets as he isn’t able to look Hakyeon in the eyes. He feels Hakyeon brush past him, and peeks at him through the corner of his eye. He lifts the pot, which has been standing in front of Wonshik’s door ever since he moved in. From underneath it, Hakyeon, to Wonshik’s surprise, pulls out a key.

“Mr. Park used to forget where he left his key all the time,” Hakyeon says and stretches his hand towards Wonshik, the key lying in his palm. “Even the spare key.” Wonshik looks up to see a row of perfect white teeth shining at him. It feels as if another wave of heat hits his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he says with a grateful smile and bows his head.

“No problem,” Hakyeon says with a light chuckle. “If you need help any time, I’m only two doors away.” Wonshik sends him yet another thankful smile, before muttering a small “Goodnight,” and unlocking the door to his apartment. Hakyeon nods and says “See you around,” before walking back to his own apartment. Wonshik sighs  when he finally enters his home. His heart is beating like crazy, and he can’t come up with other explanations to this than it must be due to exhaustion.

It’s been a couple of weeks since he moved in, but the apartment still looks the same as the day he moved in. The walls are bare, apart from a couple of bright spots on the walls where Mr. Park’s photos used to hang. A couple of moving boxes have been placed on the floor of the living room. The only box which has been opened, is the one containing his most important belongings. The only things that have been fully unpacked are his shirts, which have neatly been hung in his closet - ready for work.

When he used to live with Hongbin their home was filled with decorations. Posters, figurines, and a single pot in the window ledge which had been home to many dying plants in their time. Now the pot is lying somewhere in one of the boxes in the living room.

He doesn’t even bother to brush his teeth before collapsing on the bed. The mattress is cold yet welcoming to his tired body.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss Hongbin. He missed all the good times they had had in the old apartment. Like when Hongbin had attempted to make him a cake for his birthday the first year they had lived together, or the countless hours they had spent playing games together. But both of them had known that it would have to come to an end at some point, and when Hongbin and Taekwoon’s relationship had gotten more serious Wonshik had known it was time to move out.

It isn’t like he lives that far away from Hongbin. It’s only a 30-minute drive to get to Taekwoon and Hongbin’s place. But he’s been swamped with work and he hasn’t had the time to visit his friends since the move. And though he didn’t want to admit it, he was starting to feel awfully lonely. In fact, Hakyeon was the first of his neighbors he had met ever since moving here.

Wonshik pulls the cover up to his chin and rolls over on his side.

Hakyeon.

Something about the thought of him sparks a flame of warmth inside of him. It starts in his chest and soon spreads to his toes, his fingertips, his cheeks. With a light sigh he turns to the other side.

Hakyeon.

The flame forms a small smile on Wonshik’s lips. He can’t help picturing Hakyeon’s dark glowing skin and his sparkling almond shaped eyes as he closes his eyes. Hopefully he’ll get to see him again soon. After all, they do live in the same apartment complex.

-

Wonshik wakes up with a start when the shrill ringing of his alarm pierces through the entire apartment. With a groan he turns it off and swings his legs out of the bed. The clock says 6.30. More than anything he wants to hop back under the covers and pass out for a couple more hours, but he’s still the new guy at work, and he won’t be the one to give off a bad first impression by being late. So, he gets up, wailing like a thousand-year-old tree, and stumbles to the bathroom.

He doesn’t remember the last time he has gotten eight solid hours of sleep, and by now he would have thought his body had gotten used to it. But still every morning he feels like a hundred-year-old corpse getting revived, and getting ready for work always happens in a groggy haze. He doesn’t truly wake up until he has gotten his coffee from the shop on the corner.

But this morning, something different happens.

He’s done earlier than expected, and decides that there’s more than enough time to check the mail box. Usually, he never checks his mailbox, not expecting to find anything, but today, to his surprise, an envelope lies on the bottom of his mailbox. He picks it up and immediately realizes someone must have dropped it in his mailbox by mistake, when he sees the name “Mr. Cha Hakyeon” written on the front in black ink. At first, he intends to just put it in the right mailbox. That is, until he has a better idea. 

 

“Wonshik!” Hakyeon says in a surprised tone, when he opens his front door to be met by his new neighbor. He’s wearing a black tee and a pair of baggy sweatpants and that, combined with his messy black hair, which leads Wonshik to the conclusion that Hakyeon has just gotten out of bed.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” Wonshik apologizes, the guilt stinging in his stomach. But Hakyeon only smiles at him.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I was just about to get up anyway.” He leans against the doorframe, holding a mug of what seems to be steaming hot coffee.

“It’s just that a letter addressed to you accidentally ended up in my mailbox,” Wonshik quickly explains, stumbling over his own words as he feels the heat coloring his cheeks pink. “So, I thought I might as well hand it to you directly.” For a second he fears that Hakyeon will find his actions weird. Maybe he should just have put the letter in the correct mailbox? Then Hakyeon breaks into a smile.

“Thank you,” he says, receiving the letter from Wonshik. “That’s so kind of you!” The tiny flame in Wonshik’s chest immediately flickers on, pulling the left corner of his lips.

“It’s the least I could do,” he says, scratching his neck.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Hakyeon suddenly asks, moving slightly away from the door. “I made far too much anyway.” Wonshik’s eyes wanders to the clock hanging on the wall behind Hakyeon and knows that he’ll have to get going if he’s going to make it to work in time.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to get going for work,” he says, disappointment thick in his voice. “But thank you for the offer.”

“What a shame,” Hakyeon sighs lightly, still smiling warmly at Wonshik. A moment passes, and Wonshik is just about to bid him farewell, when he adds: “Do you want a cup for the way?”

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother,” Wonshik stutters, rather flustered by Hakyeon’s kind suggestion. But Hakyeon waves him off, and disappears for a short moment before returning with a travel mug in his hands.

“Take this with you,” he says, handing Wonshik the mug with a smile. “Consider it a welcome gift.” His last words are followed by a light chuckle and Wonshik can’t help doing so as well.

“Thank you,” Wonshik says with a bow as he receives the mug. When closing his fingers around the mug, his fingers graze Hakyeon’s, sending a slight tingle all the way up his spine. For a moment he’s thrown off by the sudden touch, far away in Hakyeon’s blinding smile, his deep brown eyes and the sight of his collarbone which is just peeping out from the neckline of his shirt. He’s brought back to his senses when Hakyeon breaks the silence. “Well… didn’t you have to be somewhere.”

“Oh, yes! Yes, that is right,” Wonshik stutters, nearly dropping the mug in his flustered state.

“Have a nice day then,” Hakyeon says, making Wonshik’s stomach swoop with another wave of butterflies as he smiles at him. “Kim Wonshik.” A smile immediately forms on Wonshik’s lips and he mutters a small “You too,” before the door shuts. He stands there for a moment, looking at the golden letters on the name plate saying ‘ _Cha Hakyeon_ ’ before realizing that he really should be going unless he wants to end up being late for work. So, after giving the name plate a last glance he finally leaves the apartment complex, hugging the travel mug close to his chest.

As usual, work is rather uneventful. He sits down at his desk at 8am and nearly doesn’t get up until he gets off work. But every now and again Wonshik’s gaze wanders to the travel mug standing next to his computer screen, each time making a soothing warmth spread throughout his body.

As soon as he gets home he cleans the mug, not wanting to return it unwashed, and goes to give it back to Hakyeon. He can’t deny that he feels a sting of disappointment in his stomach when Hakyeon doesn’t answer the door. Instead he leaves the mug on the table next to Hakyeon’s front door, along with a small note stating a simple ‘thank you’. He debates himself for several minutes before adding a smiley to the note. Later he leaves to pick up some groceries, and to his surprise a note awaits him on his front door when he gets back. “ _Come back tomorrow for more~_ ” it simply says with sweeping letters. Wonshik picks it of his door, bringing it inside to put it on his fridge.


End file.
